Meetings
by HiM'e'iTSu
Summary: Story of their meetings. Fleeting meetings with parting for a long time and longer ones that gave feeling that their lives were wonderful. All of them important and unforgettable.
1. When you reached out to me

This is my first Torchwood story. Two oneshots tied together by one theme. Hope, you'll enjoy it:)

**Beta**: OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles

* * *

The temperature in the room was unbearably hot. For that matter it couldn't even be called a room; more like a vault, a prison – which is exactly what it was. A prison for only one man who was restricted so strongly that even with his powers there was no chance of escape. His arms were spread in the air and chained, preventing him from fighting the guards who occasionally came in to check on the prisoner. The number of guards doubled every time the man made another attempt to escape and failed.

His name was Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood Three. His captor, a man who took the name Harold Saxon, truly thought he was the Master, the one who managed to conquer the Earth. Both of them, captor and victim, were on board a huge mechanical ship sailing the sky over a desolate planet – Valiant. One was up on the main deck, another in what could be called dungeons but was, in fact, a part of the engine unit, hence the temperature.

Jack couldn't tell how much time had passed since he was captured, killed and chained for the first time. Tish, a girl who brought him food and news occasionally, sometimes gave him dates and told him which day of the week it was; but that didn't help him to see the whole picture.

While being alone most of the time, he had many things to ponder. He created plans about how to defeat the Master, but with his condition there wasn't much he could do. Besides, planning was mostly the Doctor's prerogative. From time to time he imagined how Martha traveled around the world and wished he could help her instead of staying on Valiant, captured, useless. When he was doing neither of those, Jack relished in memories of his team. Torchwood Three – object of his pride, strong, clever, determined. He only hoped they were fine. It was difficult to tell if the Master was joking when he said he'd sent the team on a trip to the Himalayas. Knowing the man, it could be just like that. At least he didn't say they were dead. There was this strange thing about this villain – he seemed to tell the truth on most occasions. It looked like he got a strange satisfaction out of it. So maybe, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto actually _were_ in the Himalayas…the problem was, they could be frozen in the ice or something of that nature.

Jack missed them. All of them. He had so much time to just hang there and _think_ and it made him reconsider his relationship with each member of the little team. Mostly with Ianto and Gwen, seeing as his feelings towards Owen and Tosh were rather simple. But with Gwen and Ianto…both of them attracted Jack in the same manner. And both of them seemed out of his reach. With satisfaction he thought that at least one of them had a crush on him. Seriously, who wouldn't? But whether he'd be able to turn it into something _more_... the Captain wasn't sure. Gwen had that pitiful excuse of a boyfriend and Ianto…The Welshman probably still hated him for Lisa. Nonetheless, Jack felt like he had to make a choice about which dream to pursue.

It was one of many long boring days when _that_ happened. How did Jack know it was daytime? Simple. At night there were more guards and at midday they changed, which had happened only a few minutes ago. So it was daytime, that was settled. There was no one in the cell except the captured man, who stood there staring at the wall ahead while wondering if that ugly splash of grey dirt right in front of him had gotten bigger since he had first been thrown in here. Right when he thought his eyes were going to fall out due to boredom, Jack noticed sparkles in the air. Little sparkles of bright blue light. He strained his eyes to look directly at them as they grew and formed a shape and dissipated in different colors. Jack watched in fascination as four figures he knew so well appeared before him. His team. Torchwood Three.

Jack looked at Gwen's worried frown, who was closest to him, noticed the gleam of excitement in Toshiko's eyes, smirked at the barely noticeable shock on Owen's face, and his smirk almost turned into a gentle smile as the sight of the nervously fidgeting Ianto.

"Jack," Gwen diverted his attention. "Are you…Are you hurt?"

The Captain turned to look at her again, noticing shock in her features as well. They all reminded him of a group of kids whose little trick to fool their parents had unexpectedly worked and they all wondered in surprise at that. But the adult concern over his obvious prisoner's position was there as well.

"No. Just restrained. You know me, don't like to be chained…well, not unless it's in bed…You look good."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something else but Tosh interrupted her:

"We only have six minutes."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement and they took a step closer to him.

"Is it some kind of teleport device?" He asked. "If it is, how did you get the right coordinates?"

"It's a hologram," Owen replied while eyeing Jack with the professionalism of a doctor, taking note of his ragged clothes and dirty face, but not noticing any injuries.

"Wow. That's great. Very clever." He praised them with fascination and pride. "Where are you now?"

"Himalayas," Ianto answered quickly before Owen started cursing Harold Saxon.

Jack blinked in surprise. Really, he wasn't expecting the man to be so precise and honest with his threats. But he still found it somewhat funny.

"We are trapped, but it's fine. We can't get out but the Toclafanes can't get to us either."

Jack nodded, concluding it'd be better not to tell them about the real nature of these 'aliens'. When he looked up Gwen was standing in front of him, her face filling all of his vision.

"What is going to happen next?" She asked seriously, but he felt like there was a hidden undertone to her words.

"The Doctor will save everyone like he always does," Jack replied in an easy joking tone but he truly believed it. "Just stay where you are, be careful, keep each other safe and everything will be fine."

"Can we help?" Asked Tosh, then her gaze quickly retuned to a device in her hand counting down the time remaining.

"No. There isn't anything you can do now. Just stay safe. I want my team at their beast when I return." He smirked at them, knowing he'd be understood the way he wanted to.

"But we are worried about you," Gwen took a leading role in the talk again.

"You know very well that nothing can happen to me," he replied.

"Yeah…" Gwen smiled up at him with one of these breathtaking smiles he liked so much.

But the next moment he got distracted by an unexpected movement on his left. Jack turned slightly to look at Ianto. The young man was just standing there, oblivious to the sudden silence, and stared at the place where chains circled Jack's wrists. Ianto lifted one hand, very cautiously and carefully, and his fingers stopped millimeters away from the Captain's wrist.

"Ianto?" The man asked tentatively.

"Oh, sorry," the young Welshman said, startled, but did not move away; he still looked ahead as if transfixed. "I just had a…stupid idea. It's nothing."

But his hand was still hovering over Jack's.

"Go on," the Captain encouraged.

Into's hand trembled slightly and his index finger lowered slowly with two pairs of blue eyes watching intently. For a second Jack thought he could feel the touch, but a little more pressure from Ianto's unstable hand and they witnessed how pale fingers went through tanned wrist. No contact. The Welshman got over his mistake quickly though, lifting his hand a little to keep the illusion of his fingers sliding over Jack's skin. From the Captain's wrist up his forearm to the bent elbow and to the muscled shoulder. During the process Ianto took a little step to the right so now they stood close to each other, Gwen long forgotten.

Jack held his breath as Ianto's hand gently traced his collarbone and then higher up his neck, to settle on his dirty cheek. It was a miracle how a touch that he _wasn't _able tofeel could feel so sensuous. It was a strange act, and the Captain could swear his cheek tingled and tickled under the feather-like hold, in this ugly prison. It was magnificent, enticing.

Ianto watched him in fascination, tears pooling in the corners of his watery blue eyes, but he was stronger now to let them spill. It brought back Jack's own strength to fight again, to let him carelessly spend _years_ in this prison on Valiant; but at the same time it was desperately too little. He needed to be sure he'd be able to feel more of those tender caresses when he escaped.

Ianto looked Jack in the eyes and felt like he could start crying any minute. Uninvited, uncontrollable sobs threatened to escape him as he watched the Captain, as he remembered what this man had done to him, to Lisa, as he shamefully recollected his dreams featuring Jack every single night. His feelings choking him and the young man fought his contradicting emotions. But he was stronger now, had more control over them.

Ianto had more than a year since Jack disappeared to reconsider those feelings. Pain was subdued, giving place to longing and leaving only a wish to help Jack, save him from this awful place. He simply wanted to be with this man, with all resentment thrown away months ago.

And how he wanted to say it, to finally let out all of those feeling tearing at his heart. But it wasn't the right time or place. There were other Torchwood members; and there was Gwen right behind him. Gwen was _always_ there. Plus so many other 'ands' or 'buts', the biggest of all – his fear of rejection. The attraction between the Captain and Gwen was so obvious; you would have to be stupid not to understand that Jack felt at least something for her. But was it strong enough to make Jack forget about all others?

No matter how closely he looked, Ianto couldn't find an answer to that question. Was he, the way he was now after everything he had done, worth Jack's attention and care?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his hologram hand caressing Jack's cheek. "Sorry."

He was apologizing for his ignorance and cold-heartedness during their early days, for his betrayal and countless little slips that the Captain let slide, asking for the man's forgiveness wholly. He needed it so that he could move on.

"I know," Jack nodded leaning as close as the restrains let him. Seeing his smile, Ianto realized he had been understood and maybe even forgiven.

A second later, little matching smiles blooming on their faces before the holograms were gone, miles and miles separating them without a promise of meeting again soon.

Jack stared at the empty space where Ianto's face had been just a minute before, until he was whisked away with blue spark of teleportation. His smile didn't fall. With newfound energy he fought down sad thoughts, not letting them drag him down. He would return to his team and he would definitely answer Ianto's unasked question. They'd start with little things like first names, dinner, movies and proceed from there. Jack's smile grew.

_Yeah…I__t'd be great to meet him again._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Don't forget that Ianto didn't remember any of it, because technically it had never happened when time reversed.

Please, I need your reviews. They make me so happy!:)


	2. And I took your hand

**A/N: **So this is the second oneshot. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

**Beta**: OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles. Thank you:)

* * *

"Oh, this is good!" Jack exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air and stretching lazily.

His two companions, walking side by side along an alley in Cardiff, grinned at his cheerfulness.

"Well we did save the world."

"Again," added Martha Jones to Mickey's comment.

"It's really good for self esteem, isn't it? I always feel great after doing it. You know, defeating a Dalek or two is the best way to get rid of depression," Jack joked, turning around to look at his companions.

All of them had just left the TARDIS after saying their goodbyes to the Doctor; they chose their path randomly, feeling free, happy and almighty. 'Children of Time' Davros had called them and they proudly accepted this name, it felt like no one and nothing could defeat them.

"So what do we do now?" Mickey asked.

"How about lunch?" Martha suggested, looking at the two men for their answers.

"Sounds great."

"Good. What about you, Jack? Care to join?"

"I'd love to," Captain replied, smile not leaving his face. "But I need to check on my team first. I know they are awesome but I still want to make sure everything is fine."

"That's fine, I can go alone with Martha," Mickey agreed quickly.

Jack sent him a knowing look over the woman's shoulder and then proceeded to break his fantasy:

"You know, I think it'd be great to celebrate all together. With Torchwood, I mean. I'll talk Ianto and Gwen into joining us." Jack looked away from his friends, smile becoming a dangerous smirk.

Both of his co-world saviors agreed, Mickey somewhat reluctantly and Martha with enthusiasm. They turned from the alley to a larger street, now taking the shortest path to the Hub, Jack leading the way.

"The Doctor sure is a good man, dropping us of in the middle of Cardiff," Jack's voice was loud and happily flowing around, intruding on the peace of passersby. His posture was laid back as he spread his arms, coat swinging around.

They walked at a slow pace, taking one turn after another, looking around at citizens, some of them celebrating and some already back to their business. They exchanged jokes, but mostly Jack told his companions unbelievable stories of his scandalous adventures; he was restless in defending the ultimate truth of his words. Nothing can be truly tiring after defeating a huge fleet of Daleks. Finally they reached the Roald Dahl Plass. Half-way to the Hub, Jack suddenly turned around and, while walking backwards, suggested:

"There is a nice cozy café right there," he pointed to his right. "We sometimes order food from there when Ianto complains about constantly eating pizza. So how about you go there now while I fetch my team and we'll join you later?"

Martha and Mickey exchanged glances; the latter silently wondering why Jack would suddenly change his mind.

"He just doesn't want to let us into Torchwood," she answered Mickey's silent question with a smile, but deep down understanding it was more than that. She brushed it off with a joke. "But I've already been there…Which makes me think that Jack is trying to be kind and caring towards our poor nerves since the scene of 'reunion' wouldn't pass any censorship."

"Huh? He sleeps with that girl from Torchwood?" Mickey asked teasingly.

"No."

"With that _boy_," Jack answered, satisfied with the shocked silence he got as a reply.

"Okay…just go already," Mickey turned away from Jack and headed towards the mentioned café.

Jack chuckled, amused with the man's reaction, then winked at Martha and went to the closest entrance: the invisible lift. The platform descended slowly, giving the Captain time to look around the Hub. At the first glance nothing seemed out of order.

"Ianto! Gwen!"

The lack of answer brought confusion and the beginnings of worry. When the lift stopped, Jack stepped off the platform and proceeded to look around again more carefully this time. Taking a few steps forward gave him a view of the door as well and he stopped dead in his tracks when he distinguished a something standing there. It was what was left of a Dalek after an explosion, the wall behind it covered with bullet holes.

Jack called out for his friends again even though it was obvious that the Hub was empty. At least he hoped it was because the only other option in his mind brought dread to his soul. Still, he reasoned, there were no bodies or blood strains and the Dalek was surely dead.

The Captain moved back to the lift, activating it with his wrist vortex manipulator. As soon as it took him to the surface he rushed to the Tourist Office.

The bay was calm, only a few boats sailing in the distance, and there was almost no one on embankment. So Jack quickly spotted a lonely figure in a dark striped suit leaning on the rail and staring at the water.

"Ianto!" The shout was louder than he wanted, showing too much of his worry but it didn't matter because the Welshman turned and smiled at Jack as he approached. It was indeed Ianto Jones.

Without any notice, Jack's worries melted away and a smile decorated his face. Only one second later he was standing at Ianto's side, leaning over the rail as if to see what the other man found so fascinating about the water. He found it rather easily. A beautiful face, maybe a little too pale, was watching Jack's reflection in the water with open and sincere blue eyes. The Captain let out a small contented sigh, the sound echoing off waves crushing into the stone embankment. His right hand let go of the rail to settle on Ianto's waist.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere.

"Yep. Gwen went home, by the way. To check on Rhys," Ianto replied, leaning into the Captain's embrace.

"Good." Jack nodded. "I saw a Dalek in the Hub…"

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot about it…He appeared right after you teleported. We almost thought it was the end…"

The carelessness with which he said it had no connection to fear and despair he felt the moment that the door rolled to the side to reveal the threat and mechanical sound of 'Exterminate' in the Hub. Jack's grip on him tightened.

"You defeated him?"

"No. He exploded himself. I suppose this has something to do with the Doctor?"

"Hell yes. He was brilliant as always. And…I was awesome as well."

"Of course," Ianto smirked.

Jack couldn't see his face but suddenly got a very vivid image in his mind of Ianto rolling his eyes as the young man said that. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"Something funny?" Welshman asked dryly.

"No, no." Jack covered the chuckle with a cough, not very successfully though.

They stood there, just the two of them in each others arms, staring off into the distance, only sounds of the sea destroying their silence.

"I'm glad you are back," Ianto whispered, not looking at the Captain.

"I'm glad you are still here," Jack replied in the same tone but with more strength in his voice.

"Yes…" Ianto threw his head back, resting it on the man's shoulder and showing Jack his beautiful smile.

Jack slipped his other arm around the Welshman, turning the younger man so that they faced each other.

"Tell me how you defeated them and saved the Earth?" The Welshman inquired, titling head to the side and staring at Jack with curiosity.

"Later," the Captain promised.

Now it was Ianto's turn to chuckle, but he was quickly silenced by a kiss from an over-confident savior of the Earth. Then Jack leaned back with an apologizing smile and said:

"I kind of have an arrangement to have lunch with friends, co-world savers, in that café; remember the one where you ordered delicious croissants? With Martha and a guy named Mickey. Yes, like Mickey Mouse," he grinned at his own joke. "I only came to get you."

"Let's go then," Ianto suggested.

He, albeit reluctantly, stepped out of Jack's embrace and managed to take five steps away from the rail when he was gently stopped by a hand tugging his. Jack looked at Ianto while dozens of thoughts rushed through his head. It was always difficult for him to admit the feelings he had for the young Welshman to himself, and he didn't dare express them more openly. When they started this relationship it didn't even deserve this name as it was all strictly physical. Since their first meeting, that bizarre pterodactyl hunting in an abandoned warehouse, his attraction to the young, handsome man developed and at some point turned into sincere care for a member of his team.

The two of them unintentionally went through a lot during the past few years, being thrown together on dangerous missions and bonded by secrets of Torchwood's collection of alien devices. Strangely, Ianto was the one who knew about Torchwood almost as much as the head of the institute himself, all of those dark little mysteries better kept unrevealed. Based on all that, a connection grew between them. But as time passed, as the Captain learned more about Ianto's true nature, it became something more…Jack only dared to give a name to this feelings when he was sure he wouldn't blurt it out on a whim during a romantic moment.

But suddenly now, after yet another near death experience and in the calmness of this beautiful morning on the saved Earth, it seemed like the best moment to confess.

Ianto looked at his boss expectantly, confused blue eyes searching his troubled features, trying to understand what was running through the other man's head. Uncertainty was the dominating feeling in Jack's bright blue eyes as he stared back.

"Jack?"

The Captain's gaze didn't waver. Ianto lifted the hand that was not trapped in the older man's tight grip and gently cradled his cheek in a tentative attempt to sooth his worries. His face stretched into a tender smile. They kissed. They kissed long and tenderly with the love they couldn't put in words. And when they parted, eyes closed and lips capturing each other's breath, Jack thought that Ianto understood. Understood his inability to voice his feelings, the vulnerability behind it and a promise to do it in the future.

It was all Jack needed. All he could give Ianto…for now.

When they finally reached the café and settled into wooden chairs across from Martha and Mickey, the couple had already had three cups of coffee each and were still engrossed in a conversation about parallel worlds. Ianto didn't get to express his opinion because Jack loudly and unceremoniously informed everyone, interested or not, of their arrival. The Welshman was introduced to Mickey Smith, a man he remembered from Torchwood One files. He had traveled with the Doctor, was Rose Tyler's former boyfriend and took a part in the Canary Warf incident; the last he knew from his own bitter experience. Thankfully, it hurt less to remember. Of course, Jack didn't miss a chance to tease the man, but Mickey wasn't much offended as he threw replies back at the Captain.

Hours of friendly banter later, the four of them were joined by Rhys and Gwen. Ianto was the one who came up with the idea to call them – it seemed unfair celebrating without the one person who shared this horrible day with him.

Hours later, when evening came, they all left the café and headed to the bar. As they walked they looked up at the dark sky, at the shining stars and the moon. They knew there was a blue police box up there somewhere even though they couldn't see it, and they all shared similar thoughts in that moment.

Nothing could be better than meeting with your comrades, friends and loved ones after successfully finishing a dangerous adventure.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please tell me what you liked or what you didn't like. Leave a review:)


End file.
